


Royal Commands

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: Duty calls, but someone wants Queen Anna to stay in bed just a little while longer...and he can be very persuasive.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Royal Commands

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by (and written with permission from) an anonymous poster on tumblr!
> 
> For Sara

The light rap of knuckles against wood jolted Anna out of her dreams. She leaned up on an elbow, wincing at the ache in her back, and looked blearily towards the door. Pale morning light was just beginning to creep across the floor, let in by the curtains she’d forgotten to close. 

“Yes?” She yawned. 

“Your Majesty? It’s a lovely morning, and the ambassadors will be arriving before noon. Shall I ring for your breakfast tray?”

“Ye-” Anna began, but a thick arm emerged from the blankets to curl around her middle, pulling her back down to the pillows. 

“No,” a voice growled in her ear, still rough with sleep. She muffled a squeak in the coverlet as Kristoff nuzzled the sensitive spot at the back of her neck, his stubble scratching the soft skin and sending goosebumps rippling down her arms. He rubbed his nose against her jaw, kissed the pulse point on her throat. “No breakfast. No ambassadors.”

Anna bit her lip to hold in a moan, and began squirming away even though every muscle in her body felt like soft butter, ready to melt into liquid pleasure. “You know this is important,” she scolded, scooting across the sheets. He grunted, rolling to pursue her. Anna had barely swung her legs out from the covers, shivering, before Kristoff was wrapping himself around her from behind, like a bearskin coat that still contained the bear. 

“Your Majesty? Are you awake?”

“Yes!” Anna called, her voice turning high and breathy halfway through the word–Kristoff’s hands had begun sliding over her body, rubbing in warm circles, one strong palm curving over a breast that suddenly ached, the peak a tight little knot. She felt the heat of his breath as he chuckled against her shoulder. Anna jabbed him with her elbow in retaliation and cleared her throat. “Yes, thank you. Can you send up breakfast in fifteen–” Teeth nipped her ear as a thumb and finger pinched her nipple through the soft fabric of her nightdress, rolling it, and Anna gasped. “In thirty minutes!” she finished hastily.

“Certainly, Your Majesty. And will His Royal Highness–?”

“His Royal Highness will not,” Kristoff said, pulling Anna back onto the bed and caging her under his body. 

“You don’t want any breakfast?” Anna asked, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips, even as her husband tugged at the hem of her gown. 

“I had other plans,” he said, pushing the nightdress up and over the curve of her stomach. His brown eyes darkened as he spread a hand against the stretched skin, the gentle touch contrasting with the roughness of his calloused fingertips–a sensation that never failed to send a jolt of lust through her. Combined with the way he was looking at her, Anna was already trembling by the time Kristoff leaned down to press kisses to her belly, his lips tracing the curve her body had made to cradle their child. 

Strong fingers stroked down her bare legs, all the way to her feet, and then Anna was flopping back on the pillows, her body a boneless heap and a ragged moan vibrating in her chest as Kristoff’s thumbs pressed deep, massaging their way back up–first her instep, then the tight muscles of her calves, still aching from standing in the receiving line at last night’s reception, and then his hands were cupping her trembling knees, spreading her open as his kisses dropped down. Warm lips and the hint of grazing, nipping teeth left scattered marks over her thighs. She slid her fingers into his hair, wishing that she had a better view, but Mount St. Baby was in the way. Anna could only whimper with anticipation as her husband sucked gently at the crease of her hip. 

“I think,” she said, gasping as his tongue curled over her, “I _think_ that my Prince Consort is trying to seduce me into staying in bed.”

He hummed against her, settling into a rhythm of kissing and licking that made her fingers clench–she was definitely yanking on the thick gold hair, but that had never stopped him before. Nothing did, when he set himself a task. It was the dogged determination that kept him climbing a mountain in the face of a blizzard, that helped him battle the elements and win. Having that kind of focus dedicated to her pleasure….

….made it very easy for him to distract her. 

“Kristoff,” she panted, stifling a groan. She tugged at his head. “ _Kristoff_.”

“Mm?” Brown eyes, heavy-lidded and dark with lust met hers. 

“This meeting with the ambassadors…” Anna began. 

Kristoff sighed and scooted up the bed to drop heavily beside her. “I know.”

“It really is important. If it weren’t–" 

He laid a finger on her lips. "I know. I just–it’s nearly time for the baby, and you were supposed to get to rest before all of this started.” His thumb stroked along her cheekbone, caressing the skin below her eye. “You’ve been wearing yourself out. The reception last night, then an early meeting?”

Anna poked him in the chest. “It was your idea to sit up star-gazing last night,” she reminded him tartly. 

“Mmhm.” His hand slid down to cup her bottom, squeezing and pressing her closer to him. “You needed to relax. Evening events always leave you too wound up to sleep, you know that.”

She arched into him, rubbing against the hardness she could feel through the crumpled tangle of her nightgown. “You _are_ very good at helping me relax.” Anna kissed him, wishing she could give in–stay in bed with her husband all day, letting him keep her limp and languid with his hands and lips and–

But she was queen. She had responsibilities. Anna sighed and pulled away, turning over to glare at the sunlight, now streaming brightly through the window. “Stupid morning,” she muttered. 

Kristoff pulled her hips back against him, fitting her backside into his lap. “We still have fifteen minutes,” he said. 

Anna gave in. She was queen, after all. It wouldn’t hurt the ambassadors to be kept waiting for just a little while. 

She relaxed into her husband’s arms, pliant against his hard, thick body. A low rumble of approval shook his chest as she let him situate her, drawing one of her thighs up to drape over his, leaving her open and vulnerable to his fingers. Anna shuddered as fingertips circled, slid lower to sink into her soft, aching center, then withdrew to caress her outer folds lightly. “Fifteen minutes,” she mumbled, squirming to press closer to his teasing, elusive touch. 

Kristoff shifted, curling his body closer, and then he was filling her, deep and satisfying, making her back arch into him. “Yes,” Anna gasped. “Yes, _please_.”

Rolling thrusts rocked her, slow, steady, the angle subtly adjusting until lights were exploding behind her eyelids as he stroked that perfect spot inside with every movement. Kristoff bent to press his lips to her ear. 

“I know how important today is,” he murmured. “My sweet, brave, clever queen.” Anna whimpered and he kissed the sweaty tendrils of hair that curled against her temple. “I know you have work to do today, and if I can’t keep you here…with me…then I’ll follow you.”

“You were supposed to go up the mountain today, and you–you hate the ambassador stuff,” Anna whispered, unable to raise her voice more because there didn’t seem to be enough air in her lungs. 

“I do. I hate all the talking, talking, talking, and getting nowhere. But I have to, so that I can look after you all day.”

“Oh?”

“Whatever you need, Anna,” he said. His lips traced the edge of her throat and his hips sped up, driving the wave of pleasure in her body higher, and higher still. “Tell me what you need, and I’ll be there to give it to you, every minute.”

“What if–” She fought to hold back the tide, not ready yet, wanting to make the moment last, even though the clock hand across the room was moving, as ponderous and inexorable as a glacier, and soon their time would be up…"What if I ask you to wear the suit?“

"Then I’ll wear it.” Kristoff nuzzled her again, his fingers petting the delicate, aching flesh between her legs gently. A shudder wracked her. The wave was too high to be held, it was going to wash over her any second–and Kristoff’s voice was still in her ear. “I’ll carry you up and down the stairs. I’ll hand around those little chocolates in gold paper. I’ll make _small talk_. Anything my queen commands– _Anna_ –”

Her body pulsed and shook, every nerve sparking into flame as the pleasure swept over her in a flood. She felt Kristoff press deep into her, groaning into her hair as he followed her over the edge. They lay gasping together, ripples of aftershock ebbing and flowing between them. 

And then the clock was chiming, and Anna was scrambling for her robe as a cheerful knock on the door announced the arrival of breakfast. 

But while she dressed–requiring Kristoff’s help to get her stockings and shoes on–and while she walked down the stairs on his arm, even while she sat listening to elderly men argue, a corner of Anna’s mind was remembering the heat of her husband’s lips against her ear, his low voice promising to obey her every command. She treasured the gift he was giving her, sacrificing the time he might have spent doing something he loved to watch over her, doing his best to make her day easy. But there was also a hot coil of desire twisting inside her, and a very naughty plan forming in her mind. 

Queen Anna smiled brightly, turning all her attention on the squabbling ambassadors. The sooner they were dealt with, the sooner she could get rid of them, and the sooner she could be alone with her Prince Consort. 

She had some royal commands to issue. 


End file.
